The possibility of storing objects with fracture risk in an individual packaging case in such a way that there is a base of synthetic material with an open, upward-pointing receiving bore into which the shank or foot part of the object with fracture risk is inserted, is known to the art. The part of the object with fracture risk self-containedly protrudes through the upward-open receiving bore in the base and is protected from fracture by a protective cap pushed onto the base from above. In order to remove the object from the individual packaging case, first, the protective cap is pulled off, which makes the object self-containedly inserted into the base accessible and able to, for example, be pulled out manually.
Individual packaging cases of this type have proven themselves, though they have the disadvantage of being relatively complicated to handle. Since the object with fracture risk protrudes upwardly and self-containedly from the receiving bore in the base, the danger exists that if the protective cap is pulled off at a slant, the protective edge may touch the object with fracture risk and may even, in the worst case, break off the object.
A further disadvantage lies in the fact that the object is not optimally protected from fracture due to the self-contained fixation of the object with fracture risk. If, for example, a packaging case of this type is dropped to the floor unintentionally, the danger exists that the object may break off due to the self-contained fixture.
The third disadvantage lies in the fact that the object has to be manually removed from the container by the very place that needs to be protected, namely, for example, in the area of the place with fracture risk, which again is associated with the danger of damaging the object.
Strong holding forces are particularly needed in the area of the base in order to prevent the object to be held from unintentionally sliding out of the base while in the packaged state. The strong holding forces, however, are disadvantageous, particularly when the object with fracture risk has to be removed from the base after the protective cap is pulled off, because a considerable manual or traction force needs to be exerted on the object with fracture risk in order to pull the object upward out of its clamping fixture. The relatively strong traction forces also create the danger that the object with fracture risk is buckled or tilted, which again creates the danger of damaging the object.
An additional disadvantage of the packaging case known in the art lies in the fact that it is not possible to directly insert the object, for example, into a tool holding fixture after pulling off the protective cap without touching the object with a hand. The object has to be manually removed from the packaging case by the very part which is at risk for fracture and to be inserted into a tool clamping fixture with the opposing end by holding the bit which is at risk for fracture. This handling system is not safe in operation and leads to damage of objects, particularly when the objects are of a thin and/or fragile construction.